Imouto wa Kore No Tekidearu
by Kuchiki Mikan
Summary: "DUK" "BA-BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?" "Kau itu? Aku ini Kakakmu, panggil aku Kakak bukan memakiku seperti itu..." "Ck, Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu..." "Dasar Bodoh..." Bd Summary O.o #Plak


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story© Mikan Kuchiki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sakura/Deidara(Maybe) O.o #plak**

"BODOH!"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"KAU ITU BODOH!"

"BERANINYA KAU?"

Sakura hampir saja melancarkan sebuah tinju ampuh untuk makhluk Kuning di depannya, tapi suara lain disana lebih ampuh dari apapun di dunia ini, hingga menghentikan pertengkaran 'kecil' mereka.

"Berisik! Jangan seperti anak kecil..."

Mereka terdiam, mengurungkan niat melancarkan serangan, ketika sosok lain yang mempunyai 'jabatan' paling tinggi disini sudah mulai angkat bicara.

"Tapi Itachi-Nii, si Bodoh ini yang memulainya..."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Deidara, seorang pemuda cantik yang dipanggil Makhluk kuning itu, protes dengan pernyataan adiknya. Sedangkan, Itachi hanya menurunkan kacamatanya, lalu menaruh koran yang sejak tadi dibacanya di atas meja. Dia menghela nafas, sedikit bosan dengan tingkah kedua adiknya ini yang selalu berbuat keributan di pagi buta seperti ini, kedua adiknya ini memang sedikit 'liar', tak segan-segan dalam mengeluarkan ejekan dan sedikit 'kekerasan' (?). hal ini selalu saja terjadi semenjak mereka kecil hingga sekarang, semenjak mereka bertemu di sebuah tempat yang bernama 'Panti Asuhan'.

Yup, benar. Mereka bukanlah saudara yang seperti kita bayangkan pada umunya. Mereka hanya sekumpulan anak yang bernasib sama. Di telantarkan oleh kedua orang tunya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu tertampung di sebuah tempat yang sama, dan pertemuan meraka inilah yang membuat mereka sedikit lebih kuat mengetahui kenyataan yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya, saling berpegangan erat ketika sebuah rintangan berniat meluluh lantakan pertahanan mereka, membuat mereka seperti terombang ambing di jalan kehidupan, tetapi tidak jika mereka selalu bersama. Setidaknya dengan cara itulah mereka dapat bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Melakukan cara-cara konyol saat salah satu di antara mereka akan di adobsi, sebagai satu-satunya cara agar mereka tetap bersama, lalu tumbuh beranjak remaja, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, menantang arus untuk sampai di tujuan.

Lalu inilah mereka sekarang, Itachi yang memiliki kapasitas IQU jauh melebihi orang-orang pada umumnya, membuatnya berhasil menjadi seorang Dokter di usianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun, setelah mengenyam pendidikan dengan bantuan beasiswa. Sedangkan kedua adiknya ini baru di tingkat pendidikan SMA.

Mereka Bersifat kekanakan, dan terkadang konyol, dan mereka juga merupakan Jantung bagi Itachi untuk berdetak dan bertahan hidup. Tingkah mereka acap kali merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Yah... mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama.

"Kakak?"

"Hmm...?"

"Ayo Kita berangkat..."

Ah, dia hampir saja lupa. Ini saatnya untuk mereka mengawali aktivitas harian seperti biasa.

Itachi, dan rumah sakitnya. Lalu kedua adiknya dengan Konoha Senior High School.

Yah, mereka memulai hari-harinya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan, sedikit merengut kesal ketika Deidara tak henti-henti terus menggodanya. Dia sedikit memalingkan mukanya, tidak berniat untuk melayani kakanya, sampai retina matanya menatap, sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang, sepele, tapi hal ini sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

"Heh, Pink Kau kenapa?"

Deidara menatap adiknya heran, aneh Sekali melihat adiknya itu bisa tersipu dengan wajah yang memerah, lalu perlahan matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ah tertangkap.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda tampan yang memiliki rambut merah menyala, lalu wajahnya terlihat imut sekali, dan dia berjarak tidak lebih dari beberapa meter dari mereka. Dan hal ini juga sukses membuat Mood nya jelak, dia tidak suka ini. entah kenapa dia tidak suka jika adik satu-satunya miliknya ini melihat orang lain, lebih tepatnya seorang pria, dia sangat benci ini.

"Ck, apa kau sudah puas melihatnya?"

Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, ah dia tertangkap basah.

"Me-melihat apa?"

Deidara mendelikkan matanya.

"Sasori..."

"He? Siapa? Aku tidak sedang melihatnya..."

Sudah hampir satu tahun ini Sakura mengagumi Sasori, dia adalah ketua Klub Karate yang dia ikuti jadi sudah wajar jika mereka saling bertemu sampai sampai menumbuhkan perasaan lain di hati Sakura, ah, tapi Sakura hanya berani menyukainya, namun tidak untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Dia cukup sadar kekurangannya. Lagipula Sasori sepertinya juga sudah punya Pacar, Ck, pupus sudah harapannya.

"Sasori!"

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mahkluk kuning yang merupakan kakaknya ini berteriak memanggil sang pujaan hati. Sakura cepat-cepat menyikut pinggang kakaknya itu, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Menyapanya, memang apa lagi?"

Deidara mendelik sebal ketika dia melihat Sakuranya itu tersipu dan salah tingkah.

Ck, dia sama sekali tidak suka ini. Sakuranya itu hanya miliknya, dia itu adiknya. Sudah sepantasnya jika Hanya dia yang memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas Sakura, tidak boleh ada laki-laki lain yang masuk ke kehidupannya. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak suka itu.

Semenjak Sakuranya beranjak remaja dia jadi harus semakin waspada, karena Sakuranya itu tumbuh menjadi bunga yang sangat indah dan mulai mekar membuat beberapa kumbang melirik dan terpana akan keindahannya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membiarkan kumbang itu untuk hinggap diatas bunganya. Tidak alkan. Hanya dia yang boleh meneguk manis Sakuranya, bukan orang lain. Oleh karena itu beberapa tahun ini dia sibuk membasmi 'Kumbang' yang berniat hinggap di 'bunganya'.

Jadi sudah terjawab, kenapa sampai detik ini Sakura tidak pernah merasakan apa itu Pacaran?

"Deidara..."

Sasori kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka, membuat Sakura menatapnya dan tersenyum canggung. Sasori dan kakaknya ini memang sudah lama bersahabat jadi satu lagi poin plus yang dapat di manfaatkannya.

"Sasori-Senpai..."

"Ah, Saku-"

"Sasori-Kun~"

Suara lain disana membuat semua mata tertuju pada satu titik, seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu kini tengah memeluk tangan Sasori dengan erat. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Sakura mendelik melihatnya.

"Eh, Kirei...?"

"Aku rindu sekali padamu Sasori-Kun..."

"Ki-Kirei...?"

Ck, Sakura memandangnya datar, dia tidak suka, tapi tidak dengan Deidara, dia terkesan cuek, dan sesekali melirik adiknya, sekedar mengetahui apa saja ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ck, ini masih pagi! Kau hanya merusak pemandangan saja!"

"Tidak baik untuk dilihat oleh adikku yang masih polos ini..."

Deidara menyeringai dan lalu dengan cepat memeluk kepala adikknya, dan hal itu sukses membuat kekesalan Sakura semakin memuncak, hei dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ka-Kau? Bo-bodoh, lepaskan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu..."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya pelan, lalu menunduk lagi, dia sudah tidak Mood untuk melakukan apapun, hatinya sedang sakit kali ini.

Deidara yang melihat hal itu menghela nafas pelan.

"DUK"

"BA-BAKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?"

"Kau itu? Aku ini Kakakmu, panggil aku Kakak bukan memakiku seperti itu..."

"Ck, Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu..."

"Dasar Bodoh..."

"A-Apa...?"

"Jika kau memang menyukainya ungkapkan saja apa susahnya hah?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap punggung kakaknya, yang sudah melangkah jauh disana. Dan Sakura hanya mampu terdiam, tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

"Haruskah...?"

.

.

.

Pelan...

Namun, hal itu dapat di dengar dengan baik oleh telinganya... sedikit demi sedikit Mata itu meredup. Ah, dia benci jika merasakan perasaan ini lagi di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi...?"

"Hn...?"

"Haha Kau masih tetap dingin seperti biasanya Itachi-Kun..."

"Ran.."

Itachi memandang pasiennya ini heran, tapi lihatlah rasa herannya itu sama sekali tidak sampai pada Ekspresi wajahnya.

"Wah sungguh keajaiban! Kau masih mengingat namaku?"

"Hn..."

Hei, tidak mungkin dia dapat lupa pada gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya, gadis yang selalu mengganggunya. Gadis penggila Style ini selalu menjadikannya seorang model dadakan di setiap kali pameran, dan ingat tidak mungkin seorang Itachi melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, itu karena Paksaan, Ingat. Paksaan...

"Hahaha Kau semakin tampan saja! Kau tahu beberapa minggu lagi aku akan mengadakan Fasion Show di Tokyo..."

Itachi mendelik tajam pada gadis itu, untuk apa dia memberitahukan hal itu? Kepalanya sakit jika harus mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hahaha tenang saja Itachi-Kun, kali ini aku memiliki model yang Fropesional kok..."

"Hn..."

"Untuk apa kau datang Kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, ah ternyata Hobby belajarmu tidak sia-sia ya? Lihatlah Kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas itu..."

Itachi hanya terdiam tidak bermaksud untuk menanggapi. Sedangkan Ran hanya tetap tersenyum. Sepertinya inilah waktu yang pas untuk bernostalgia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ah inilah yang paling di sukainya. Sungguh sangat nyaman...

"Hei, Pink! Kau hobby sekali tidur di pangkuanku hah?"

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan lalu bergerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, ini memanglah kabiasaan mereka, menunggu sang kakak pulang ke rumah di bawah pohon, tepat di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Hmmh..."

"Ck... Kau itu berat tahu?"

"Hei, yang kau pangku itu Cuma kepalaku saja, apanya yang berat?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, laluberanjak dari pangkuan kakaknya. Deidara hanya melihatnya cuek, lalu melanjutkan membaca buku yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya.

Sakura mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya, menyebalkan. Dia tidak suka di cuekkan seperti ini, sejak kemarin kakanya yang satu ini bersikap aneh, bahkan terkesan dingin. Menyebalkan...

"HEI?"

Dedara menatap Sakura dengan kesal, dia sedang tidak ingin Berdebat.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Sakura Kembalikan!"

"TIDAK!"

Dengan gesit Sakura menepis tangan Dedara yang berusaha menggapai Buku itu.

"SAKURA? Cepat kembalikan Bukuku?"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa dan hendak pergi dari situ.

"GREP"

Sakura terhuyung kebelakang ketika tangan Deidara menariknya Kasar, dan.

"DEG"

Detak jantungnya tidak beraturan, dia tidak suka ini. Wajah cantik kakaknya itu terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat...

Bahkan hembusan nafasnya terasa begitu hangat...

Deidara mendekatkan kepalanya, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu Sakura..."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ada yang salah dengannya. Kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti ini bahkan kini kedua tangannya tengah merangkul leher Deidara dengan erat mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh, sedangkan Deidara memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan kencang.

Bodoh, Kenapa jantungnya tidak juga berhenti berdetak.

Dedara menatap wajah Sakura dengan sendu, dia benci dengan perasaan ini. dia benci perasaan menekan yang membuat hatinya terlampau sakit, Dia benci saat menyadari mereka adalah Saudara...

"Kau tahu? Aku itu membencimu..."

Deidara berkata dengan pelan, kata-kata yang memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka, tapi entah kenapa untuk kali ini Sakura merasakan sakit didadanya.

"Kau ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa benciku padamu?"

Deidara mendekap pinggang adiknya dengan lebih erat lagi, dan ini sukses membuat Sakura meringis pelan. Dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Lepaskan Aku!"

"Kau tahu? Aku juga membencimu, sangat membencimu! Jadi lepas- Hmmb!"

.

Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia bisa berbuat nekat seperti ni, pelan namun pasti matanya terpejam menikmati, hanya mampu menikmati semua yang di lakukannya, sejenak melupakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti... untuk sekali ini saja dia ingin menikkmatinya...

Sakuranya...

Yah... Sakuranya, selamanya adiknya itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya...

Deidara melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi ganas, ketika dia tidak juga mandapatkan respon dari Sakura...

Sakit, entah kenapa sesakit ini...

Deidara mengencangkan pelukannya ketika Sakura mulai memberontak, dia tidak peduli jika yang dilakukannya ini akan membuat Sakura membencinya. Cukup satu kali saja, biarkan dia menjadi orang paling egois di dunia ini...

Biarkan seperti ini...

Sakura dengan cepat mendorong Deidara, setetes air mata jatuh di wajahnya. Dan cairan merah perlahan menetes dari bibirnya...

Deidara tersenyum pilu melihatnya...

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk kali ini saja Sakura..."

Dengan pelan dia membelai wajah Sakura kali ini tidak ada perlawanan. Dengan pelan di mengecup kelopak mata Sakura, lalu ciumannya merambat kebawah...

Hingga sampai pada bibirnya, sedikit dia membuka bibirnya, menghisap dengan pelan darah yang mengalir dari bibir merah Sakura, berusaha mmmengobati luka yang telah di buatnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang pemuda tampak tersenyum kecut melihatnya, tidak sadar jika tangannya sudah membiru karena dia mengpalkan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Sial!"

**To Be Continue**

**Tatsuya's Wife Note****: **Hahaha saya kembali dengan Fic baru hehe O.o#di gampar karena nelantarin fic yang lain.

Seperti biasanya saya membuat Fic yang tidak jelas asal usulnya (?)

Dengan Pairing yang sudah jarang di Fandom Naruto, dengan penulisan juga banyak kekurangan disana sini…

Dan untuk Fic saya yang lain(Hidden), mungkin saya akan mengapdetnya minggu ini atau minggu yang lain #di bunuh O.o

Jadi si tunggu saja ya… O.o #Kick

Dan Seperti biasanya saya meminta Saran, masukan, dan bimbingannya Minna... dan hal itu dapat dituangkan kedalam sebuah bentuk **REVIEW XD #PLAK**

**ありがとう****ございます****みんな。。。ＸＤ**


End file.
